1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of wrenches, and more particularly, a type of wrench having automatic adjustability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention described herein is an improvement upon the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,381 granted July 20, 1965. This patent shows an automatic self-adjusting wrench having a body and a pair of jaw members which move longitudinally within the body. The assembly of this wrench includes an actuator member that has attachment to the jaws. The actuator member engages the nut to which the wrench is being applied, and when the force is applied, the actuator member actuates or moves the jaw members into engagement with the nut. The jaw members are in crossed overlapping relationship and the body is internally configurated to receive the jaw members and a compression spring which acts on the actuator member. The wrench of the patent is satisfactory and operative, but it leaves room for improvement by way of simplification of the structure and reduction in the number of parts. The herein invention provides improvements of this nature as specifically identified hereinafter.